Yo Gabba Gabba!
Yo Gabba Gabba! is a children's television show currently airing on the Nick Jr. cable network in the United States and the Nick Jr. networks in the United Kingdom & Ireland, Italy and Australia as well as Treehouse TV network in Canada. Created by Christian Jacobs (lead singer of the Aquabats) and Scott Schultz, the program is produced by The Magic Store and Wildbrain Entertainment. The series premiered August 20, 2007 on Nick Jr. and began broadcasting February 23, 2008 on Noggin, now Nick Jr.. On April 30, 2008 the television show received a Daytime Emmy nomination for Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling. Although "Yo Gabba Gabba" was created as a show for young children, it has slowly become a sensation among teenagers, college students and even some parents who are entertained by its retro style, bright colors, simplicity, and entertaining music from many of the popular bands featured on the show. Characters *DJ Lance Rock - A male DJ who is an inhabitant of Gabba Land, also a narrator and a friend. *Muno - A male friendly red cyclops. He's the tallest and is somewhat clumsy and he has a close bond with Foofa, whom he bit unintentionally in one episode. He is also the band's guitarist. In the episodes "Family" and "Baby" his family makes an appearance. During Super Bowl XLIV, he appeared in a commercial for the Kia Sorento. His realm is a mountainous/cavernous style area. *Foofa - A female flower bubble character who's pink and happy. She loves rainbows and unicorns and can play the tambourine. She was once bitten by Muno. Her realm is a summer meadow. *Brobee - A male little green monster. In one episode, he is tired of being short. Plex accidentally makes Brobee DJ Lance-size and Brobee soon finds that being big isn't very fun for him. He is the drummer for the Gabba band. He is the only "primary" character whose facial expression changes depending on what situation he is in, his normal smile turning into a frown, and vice-versa. He is often subjected to trying new foods. His realm is a vast forest. It is mentioned he is four years old in the series. *Toodee - A blue female arctic cat-dragon who likes to have fun. She has a close bond with Brobee and is the bassist for the Gabba band. Her realm is an arctic realm, with icicles. *Plex - A male magic yellow robot. He is really smart and the leader of the Gabba Land and usually gives the lessons to his friends and is a father figure to the gang. He can also use his special ray to bring things into existence. He can play the keytar. He has no realm in particular, though he seems to have a 'docking station' between Foofa and Brobee's realms. Plex sleeps and stands up in Gabba Land in the Episode "Sleep". Episodes Pilots: 2006 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yo_Gabba_Gabba!&action=edit&section=12 edit Season 1 : August 20, 2007-September 21, 2008 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yo_Gabba_Gabba!&action=edit&section=13 edit Season 2 : September 22, 2008 - February 1, 2010 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yo_Gabba_Gabba!&action=edit&section=14 edit Season 3 : March 8, 2010 - August 26, 2013 In Canada, Treehouse has aired School, Clubhouse, Nature, Pet, Superhero, Baby, Adventure, Circus, Treasure, Doctor, Flying, Fairytale, The Best Of Brobee From Yo Gabba Gabba episodes. Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Shows Category:Live-action shows